<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Date Night by victoriousscarf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818187">Date Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf'>victoriousscarf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you because..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr prompt "I love you because..."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>They were halfway up a skyscraper, Dick checking the wires, when he heard Jason start to laugh beside him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” he asked, tugging the cable to make sure it was secure before he started cutting into the window. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This was supposed to be date night, idiot,” Jason said and Dick turned his head over to him, seeing the outline of his mask in the brittle light of the city at night, the bat signal lit high above them. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But why is that funny?” Dick asked, because he had actually dared to make plans that night. Plans he had been looking forward to. Plans that normal couples made, and while he usually didn’t long for that, he wished Gotham could give them just <em>one night</em>. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jason just gestured to the skyscraper in front of them and then up to the bat signal, reflecting off the clouds that always seemed to cover Gotham.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I still don’t find it funny,” Dick muttered, starting to cut into the glass. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Jason was still chuckling beside him, though at least he stopped once they were in the dark hallway of the building, inching their way forward to where the hostages were being held. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Afterwards they were standing on the rooftop, waiting for Tim with the bat plane to pick them up, seeing the former hostages stream out of the building onto the street, police cars already pulled up and waiting for them. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So much for date night,” Dick muttered, because the bat signal was still on, and he assumed Bruce would be calling them any minute with another request. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nah,” Jason said and Dick narrowed his eyes at him, even if he couldn’t see it from behind the mask. But Jason just twined an arm around his waist. “I mean, who else takes me on a date night with the best climbing wall in Gotham.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, is that how you think of this?” Dick asked, voice dropping when he realized Jason was teasing him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s why I love you,” Jason said lightly, but it still made Dick freeze, like it did every time he heard it. “I love you because who else would get this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dick stared at him, heart beating faster than it had below, when they were being shot at. “Next time,” he said, even as Tim arrived, hovering above him. “Maybe we should bring parachutes instead of waiting for Robin to pick us up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Jason said, grinning sharply in the low light of Gotham. “Yeah, see, that’s what I’m talking about,” and even tho Tim was waiting, the plane whipping the air around them, Dick kissed Jason on top of the dark skyscraper, under the light of the bat signal and thought, ruined planes or not, maybe it hadn’t been such a bad night after all.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>